Some Scars Never Heal Once They Been Open
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: Heath wants Justin but Justin can't love someone right now because he is afraid. Heath tells Christian about the problem and it just causes more problems. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Heath Slater had just walked in the NXT building and met his Pro Christian, they said hello to each other and then went to meet the rest of the rookies and pros. Heath saw Justin Gabriel, when they were on FCW, they fought and paired up with each other and Heath loved every minute he had with Justin, but he couldn't say that to him or anyone for that matter, yet. He also knew that Justin had just came out of an abusive relationship with Wade, who was also a rookie with them. Heath told himself that he isn't going to let Wade hurt Justin like he did in the past.

He walked over to Justin and hugged him, but couldn't get any words to come out. Justin had blown his mind in that little tight white outfit he wore and looking hot as hell in it. "Heath, are you going to say something?" "Y-yeah, wow, you and me together on this show." "And him." Justin's smile went to a frown when he seen Wade go past them and he shot Justin an evil look. "Don't worry about him, I am here for you and I know Matt won't let him touch you." Matt heard his name and came over to see what it was about. "What are yall saying about me?" "Nothing, Matt, uh, Heath was talking about how great it is that I have you as a pro." Justin lied because he didn't want his pro or any of the pro's to know about him and Wade, Heath only heard it by mistake and if Wade knew it Justin would be paying for it later. "Heath, your pro isn't half bad either." Matt looked at Christian and smiled and made some kind of love sign that neither of the rookies seen, then Christian shot one back to Matt. They had married 6 months earlier and was glad that WWE put them together on the show. The rookies haven't known about it or they thought they haven't but 1 sneaky person would find out.

Heath and Justin went around with each other meeting up with their other friend Daniel Bryan. "Is it weird that we are on this show together?" "I know Daniel, it is, you want to go meet our pros? We feel bad for you have the Miz and having to hear "I'm the Miz and I'm Awesome" all the time." "If he doesn't stop messing with me the way he has been I am going to get him good tonight right in front of his lover Michael Cole." "Yeah, Michael Cole needs to shut his trap we all know about his love connection with the Miz." "Have you met my pro yet?" Justin asked. "No, not really up close and personal, but I did see him and Heath's pro making out and looked like they were going to get some from one another." Justin and Heath looked at each other and smiled. "I guess we will be together all the time now since our pro's are together." Heath said, and inside he wishes that he and Justin could be that way. Only time will tell if any.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath and Justin celebrated after their big win over Miz and Daniel, they could tell that Miz and Daniel weren't going to work good together. Heath and Justin was so close almost touching lips but Justin pulled away. "I'm sorry Heath, I can't, I just can't do this, he will know and then I will get it." Justin said to Heath talking about Wade catching them. Then Matt and Christian came up behind them, "Yall did great tonight, the peeps really love yall!" Matt said as he kissed Christian. Heath was sad and angry at the same time, he was angry with Wade and himself, Wade for what he did to his Justin Angel and himself for not doing nothing about it.

Christian knew that he was sad and told him to come with him. "Heath, is there something wrong? When I look at Matt I can always tell you are sad. Do you like one of the rookies or pros?" Heath's eyes filled with tears and said, "Yes, Justin, I love him but he won't let me in because of his abusive relationship he had with Wade. I love Justin so much." "Come here babe, shush, it is going to be ok, did you say that Wade abused him? I am going to tell Chris, he doesn't like abusers, he'll straighten Wade out." Christian said as he brought Heath up in a hug. "B-but you can't tell anyone, Justin wasn't surpose to tell me because if Wade finds out Justin will be a goner." Christian didn't know what to do, he couldn't watch another young wrestler go by being abused, it happened once and it shouldn't have never happened in the first place. Jeff and Adam were so young and they didn't need to go that way, they suffered at the hands of Bastista, Christian was glad that Bastista got what he deserved in the end. Christian hated to let it go but if he sees any marks on Justin, Chris would know, he was going to tell Matt about it so he could watch over Justin real closely.

They next morning Heath went looking for Justin but couldn't find him. "Christian, Christian, wake up, Justin is gone, please help me." "Heath calm down, Matt may have taken him to the gym and haven't got back yet." "No_No, he didn't, Matt is looking for him too." "Babe like I said before it is going to be ok, I am going to tell you a story." "I don't want to hear a damn story I just want my Justin Angel, I miss him and I want him here with us. I need and want to go find my baby." Christian needed to calm his rookie down and fast, so he kissed him, it was the only way he could make him be quiet. Heath tumbled on the bed and cried, Christian tried to comfort him but Heath wouldn't let him, Heath just thought and said over and over again, Justin has to be ok, he just has to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt had seen what Christian did to Heath and smiled, he knew Christian was taking care of Heath when he needed Christian the most. He went up behind Heath and hugged him tight. "Hey, I heard what happened in the past with Wade and Justin, it sure hell not going to happen here." Heath was crying more because if Wade ever find out they knew he was going to kill Justin, also they didn't know how much damage Wade could do, and Justin might have been somewhere hurt and needing Heath there for him. "Heath why don't we go look in his room?" "Yall can't come with me, what if Wade is there and..." Heath couldn't finish he just shook just thinking about the last time Wade had hurt Justin. Justin was screaming out in pain and when Wade left Heath went to help him. Justin was half dead but still breathing but barely. A hand from Christian made him snap out of the flashback. "I am fine now, I'll go see him now."

Heath walked in Justin's room and seen Justin sitting on the bed crying, "Damn it, I was too late again, baby, I am sorry, why, why does he do these things to you." Justin just cried and laid in Heath's lap , he had a busted lip, blacken eye, bruises everywhere on his body that he could see, he knew there would be more under the clothes but he didn't bother to look, big whelps on his legs, and it just broke Heath just looking at the damage on his angel. "Baby can you walk, you need to get some help." Justin shook his head no, then Heath picked him up and had him hugging around his neck. When he went to the door, Wade was there and shot them an evil look. "Hey, you can't take him, he's my bitch." Wade knocked Justin loose from Heath's hold and he fell down hard on the floor. "Now get up you aren't through with me, I said up bitch NOW." Justin barely got up before Wade knocked him down again, he got Justin up himself and dragged him in the hall and started beating him. Metal knuckles hitting him on the head, face, legs, anywhere he wanted to. Heath came up behind Wade and tried to help Justin but couldn't Wade punched him and knocked Heath out. Christian and Matt were hearing the screaming and came out and help, they went behind Wade with a sledgehammer from Triple H and hit Wade with it, then Matt dragged Wade to Chris' room, while Christian was getting help for Heath and Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian helped Heath and Justin back into the room and cleaned the blood that was on them from Wade. They were coming out of the knockout, "What happened?" Heath asked as he looked at Justin. "Wade was beating Justin up and you step in and both of yall got knocked out by Wade." "Where is Wade now?" Justin asked as he stumbled on his words. "Don't worry Chris is going to take care of him." "No, damn it, why does he have to be on the show with us?" Justin asked crying while Heath wiped the tears from his face. "Baby I know you are scared, I am too because I don't want to lose you." Justin winced as Heath hugged him. "I am sorry baby, I know you have sores all over you." Christian heard a thump and went running.

Wade had snapped out of the attack and was beating down on Matt, Christian ran out and screamed for Chris to come out and get Wade, Chris came out but not alone, he had Randy and John, and Undertaker. Wade couldn't escape, he was in trouble, big trouble. They all took turns beatting up Wade while Christian had Matt and was heading to the room where Heath and Justin were. Heath got up and helped Christian get Matt in the room, Justin was back sleeping and having nightmares every second and woke up and Heath went to him and told him just to calm down. Christian and Heath went to clean up Matt, he had big scratches all over him and busted lip.

After that Heath told Christian that Wade is never going to get hurt. "I now what you mean Heath but I thought the same thing about the attacker who hurt my friends. He got it in the end and so will Wade." "Christian I am sorry for cutting you off this morning, what was you going to tell me?" "2 years ago, Matt's brother Jeff and my husband Adam and Matt and I were at a restraunt and Matt and I were in the car waiting for them to come out. This guy had a grudge on them and took them out back and mugged them and then stabbed them and shot them. I didn't know anything until I seen them getting loaded up in the ambulance and Matt took care of the attacker and killed him and made it look like he killed himself after he did the things to Jeff and Adam. Adam told me he loved me and to find someone else because he was dying and that was all he said before he died. Jeff didn't hold on that long, he was dead before the ambulance had made it there." "I am sorry about that." Heath said as he was wiping Christian's tears away from his face. "I don't want to see that happen with you and Justin, yall are going to be together in the end, it just has to have time." "I don't have the time, his days are numbered." "Heath please don't say that, Matt is so precious to me and I will fight to keep him here with me and I know you will do the same with Justin. Don't be afraid to tell him what you're feelings are for him." "I will, that for being for me and Justin."


	5. Chapter 5

While Justin slept Heath helped Christian get Matt back into their room across the hall. Heath was scared about leaving Justin, but he prayed and tried to keep calm. "Heath thanks so much for helping me with Matt." Christian said with a kiss on the cheek. "You take care of Matt and I will be in with Justin if you need me." "Ok, you take care of your baby too!"

Heath went to lie down beside Justin who was sleeping like the angel he was. Heath had to kiss those lips, he needed the taste. He kissed the lips and couldn't stop, Justin kissed back with tongue and Heath knew he kissed Justin so hard until nearly both of them couldn't breathe. "I love you!" Justin said as he started to neck Heath. "I love you so much baby, I'll so you how much!" Heath took his shirt off and was fixing to take off his pants until Justin told him the news. "As much as I want you inside of me, you can't, not yet, I am very sore down there." "He raped you too?" "Almost, it hurt so much, baby." "I know, I was looking for you, I was so afraid that you might have been dead." "Let me tell you this baby, if I do get attacked by Wade again and die, remember this, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you as long as I can. Baby you are my saving grace. If I do happen to go please don't be afraid, I will always be here." Justin kissed Heath's tears away and started nibbling on his chest. "Baby, it feels so great, I wish I could feel you inside of me." "I want to be inside of you too, but I can't, not yet, maybe tonight." They had no idea what was going to happen next.

"You might do what, no, you aren't going to do that with him, you are going to do it with me, even if it KILLS YOU, you're not…" Chris heard what was going on and slapped Wade on the face hard and almost knocked him down. "You are going to do what?" "N-Nothing sir, I-I'm sorry." "More like it, now get ready for your match tonight with the Miz, I need to see Heath for a while." Wade went on to the weight room, while Chris talked it over with Heath on what was going to happen that night in the ring. "Heath you are going to win against me ok?" "Ok, why are you trying to help us?" "Heath, please just go with it ok, and don't ask questions." "Oh, I get it now, Jeff was important to you, Christian told me the story." Chris' eyes filled up with tears. "Yes, Jeffery Nero Hardy was very important to me, we were going to get married a week after he get killed and he never gotten to see his son, Jeffery Matthew Hardy, I see Jeff every morning in our son. I miss him so much." Heath held out is arms as Chris fell hard in them, Justin rubbed Chris on his back and shoulders as he cried.

After Chris left their room, Christian and Matt came in and asked if they wanted to go eat, they both said yes. On the way to the steakhouse Justin and Heath couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other. "Well, well, it looks like we have some more lovers with us Matty." "Yeah, yall do, I love Heath with all my heart!" Justin said as he kissed Heath's on the lower stomach. "Baby, quit being a tease, you are going to make me want you right now inside of me." "Chrissy, they are acting like we were a year ago." "I know baby!" Christian said as Matt was teasing him with what he was going to be having for dessert that night.

When they got back from eating it was time to fight. Wade went out and fought Miz and lost to him, he was fuming when he got back in the locker room. When it was Chris' turn to fight he went out with him and was still mad. Wade had gotten in the ring with Chris when he was fighting Heath, Chris hit Wade and told him to get out, and Heath got Chris and won. Heath was the first rookie to pin a pro, Justin was so proud of his baby, and Matt couldn't hold him back any longer, he ran out and kissed Heath.

Wade was furious and started bringing chairs in the back hitting anything in sight. Chris went backstage trying to calm him down, they were in his room and Wade went crazy on Chris, he sat him in a chair, handcuffed his hands to it so he couldn't escape. "You are a sore loser, how dare you lose against a damn rookie?" "Wade listen." "NO, I don't want to." Wade grabbed duct tape out of the drawer and put some over Chris' mouth. "Now we can do this the easy way or you can fight me." Chris mumbled something and Wade hit him with the other chair 3 times and Chris was out completely.

Heath and Justin had went to their room going to celebrate, Justin who was on top of Heath and was fixing to slide his way in him. Wade was looking for his next victims and found them. He had more weapons with him now, he had the chairs, cuffs, and a long knife. He went in their room and jerked Justin off of Heath. "Oh you want some more of that huh? Well I have something I can use on you." Wade had already cuffed Heath to a chair and taped his mouth shut, he told Heath that he was going to see his lover her punished. "Now yall won't get any help from getting away from me now, I made Chris bleed so much I don't even know if he is still alive." Heath cried and prayed that Chris is still alive and they would get some help before it gets too late.

"You thought you wouldn't be like this since what I did to you this morning, but you pulled away and gotten help, so we are going to finish this now." Wade handcuffed Justin to Heath's and one to the bed so he wouldn't move. "If you scream, it is going to be more, got it?" Justin nodded through his tears forming in his eyes. "Good, Chris didn't scream because I knocked him out first do you want me to knock you out?" "No I can take it sir, just please spare my baby." "I might if you let me do it good." Wade took out the knife and Heath cried more and a muffled scream because he knew what Wade was about to do to Justin. "Hey, you better get your baby to shut up or he is going to get it next." "Yes sir, Heath sweetheart, please be quiet, it will be ok, like I told you earlier, I will always be with you and I love y…" Wade jammed the knife inside of him and pulled it out and rammed it again, Justin barely said anything, he was in so much pain and he didn't want more. Heath had his head down. "NO, you look here, look how much damage you did to your baby, since you told everyone." "Heath baby, this isn't your fault, please, stop crying, baby." Justin was in a pool of blood and Wade was still ramming the knife in him and Justin was barely conscious, he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, Chris was barely alive, he pulled himself together and prayed that he could crawl to Christian's and Matt's room. He knew Justin was the next victim and he liked Justin and didn't want him to go through the hell he just went through. It took him 10 minutes to crawl to the hallway, he seen Randy and John kissing in the corner and hollered softly to them. They came running and Chris told them to go get Christian and fast. John went to tell Christian and Randy stayed behind and helped Chris get back in the room. "Wade?" Randy asked. Chris nodded his head. "It's going to be alright, he will get it just like Batista did." Chris knew how much pain Jeff had encountered that night he got killed. Randy seen Regal and told him to go get the medics and fast. "Chris, Chris, you need to stay with me buddy, please stay awake." "I'm trying, I'm trying, I am weak." "Shit, where's Justin?" "With him." "Damn it." Randy said. The medics came and got Chris loaded up and Chris told Randy to stay there but Randy said no and went with him.

Christian was furious when John told him what had happened to Chris and that Justin and Heath were next. He grabbed the gun, the same one Matt had shot Batista with the night 2 years earlier. Christian went and loaded it and went across the hall very quietly and the door was open. Wade and Justin were in blood, that came from Justin, Heath had a tear stained face from watching the horrible scene. Christian didn't like what he encountered, and pointed the gun to the side of Wade's head and pulled the trigger. Wade fell over on the floor and was dead. Christian rushed to Justin and unhooked the cuffs and out a towel over him, he was shaking so bad. "Justin, I know you didn't want to go like this, we didn't want you too either. Don't worry about your baby, Matt and I are going to keep him with us. We all love you. Don't be afraid if you are suffering trying to hold on just let go. Let the pain leave your body." Christian hugged Justin and wiped his tears along with his very own and undone Heath from the cuffs and pulled the tape off. Heath went beside Justin and kissed him. "I love you Justin." "I love you too, Look in drawer, Look in drawer. I-I-I-I- L-L-L-L- O-O-O-O- V-V-V-V E-E-E-E- Y-Y-Y-Y-…" And with that Justin died. "NOOOOOOOOOO, JUSTIN COME BACK, PLEASE, I MISS YOU." "Baby, please he was in so much pain, he is with God now and he will be with you. I hated to see this happen. I wanted yall to live a good and happy life." Christian wrapped Heath up and Heath cried on Christian's chest so much. The medics came and gotten Wade and Justin out. Right before Justin went out, Heath had to kiss him again. The message Look in Drawer just kept replaying in his head. He was too tired to look in the drawer that night. Christian knew Heath wasn't able to walk by himself so he picked him up and took him to his and Matt's room.


	6. Epilouge

It took Heath 3 days to go back in the room where his baby was killed at. The last 3 days were hard on him, he tried to kill himself but Matt, Christian, and Chris stopped him. Chris and Heath walked in the room, Heath looked in the drawer and pulled out a letter, it had Justin's scent on it and stained with blood. Heath couldn't stand after he sniffed the letter. Chris caught him before he fell on the floor. "Baby, I'm here and you will be safe, just come here." Heath made Chris fall on the bed and Heath was on his chest crying. Christian came in and got Heath up and wiped his tears. "Babe, you are going to ruin the letter if you keep crying, I know what you are going through, but Justin wouldn't want you this way. Come on back to the room and get dressed for the funeral."

Chris helped Christian take Heath to the room, and put Heath in the bathroom so he could get dressed. Chris leaned in and kissed Heath and Heath thought he seen Justin in Chris and kissed him hard on the lips and started to moan. "I-I'm sorry, I can't just go around and kiss you, you are grieving." "N-No it's my fault, I-I thought you were Justin, I shouldn't have enjoyed it that much. He isn't gone a week and look at me." "Babe it is going to be ok." Chris said as he hugged Heath. Christian has seen what happened and wished that they could get together on down the road. They both needed someone so bad, they had been through enough pain and hard times.

It was time for the funeral and Heath was going to read the letter and tell about the time Justin told him he loved him. They played "Amazing Grace" and then it was time for Heath to go up. He looked in the crowd and seen his friends from the WWE whom were like family to him. "Morning all, as yall know Justin Angel, was my lover and now he is gone. I will never forget the night when I had to watch my baby die I never want to experience that again. The morning before he got killed, he told me he loved me. We have loved each other for 2 years without either one of us knowing because we knew what would happen. Here is how I felt when he finally said "I Love You"

As I looked at him that morning and I felt his eyes on me, I stopped myself from saying words that would show home much I care because of Wade, he had hurt Justin and I knew Justin wouldn't have wanted me hurt. I put my hand to his face to try to hold my feeling in, I wouldn't say the words again. The last time I told him how much he meant to me, he put his hands away from me and said he couldn't. I never spoke the words again for fear of what he would say. I thought it was the last time we would see each other till that blissful morn. His fingers traced around my face pushing hair away and I was unprepared for what he was to say. My heart raced on, I thought I might cry. But never would I be more impressed with anything he'd do and he told me, I Love You!"

The crowd was one the verge of tears and Heath was already crying. Chris got up and went to hug him. Then it was time for the letter, Heath didn't know what to expect from it because he hadn't read it. It read.

My Baby Heath, I know I didn't come here to be killed by Wade but what am I doing, painfully suffering at the hands of Wade. I have been in this storm way too long now, overwhelmed by my body's painful shape. It's getting harder to breathe with Wade laying on me. I will walk on water for you, and you caught me when I fell and I got lost into you eyes, and baby everything will be alright. I know I didn't come here to be like this, then why am I dead and you are reading this, I am so used to be in pain like I am. If you didn't see what happened to me the darkness that lived inside of me would turn to light and I would just float away. I didn't want you to see me like you did, baby, I will always be there with you and everything will be alright. Don't let this spoil your whole life, you need to be loved, not the way I was and ended up. When I met Wade, he abused me and it grew and grew and I couldn't get out. Please be my bright and shiny One Man, Rock Band and just remember I love you and you blew my mind. I can't breathe baby and I know this is the end….."

Heath finished the letter and there wasn't a dry eye left in the room. "I love you my Justin Angel."

1 year Later

Heath held his 2 bundles of joy in his arms. One boy named Justin Angel Irvine and a girl named Christian Jayden. Chris and Jeffery Matthew were beside him and Chris was in tears, he had 2 beautiful babies and wonderful husband. "When can I gold them papa?" "Soon baby, let them rest, they just came into this world." Heath told his son. "Uncle Christian. Come see babies, where's uncle Matty?" "I'm coming Jeffro just hold on and Matty is down stairs with Jason." Jason was Christian's and Matt's 8 month old baby. "Congratulations babe, you and Chris have beautiful babies, what are their names?" "Christian Jayden this is your Uncle Christian." Christian held her and smiled, "You have a great name sweetheart and I'm going to spoil you and your brother so much." Heath have Christian Justin and smiled, because he will always remember his late lover and when Justin gets older he will know how he gotten his name and so will Christian Jayden.

Christian took Jeffery down stairs to Matt because he had seen the light in Chris' eyes that he never seen after what had happened to Jeff. "I love you so much, my Heathy baby. I am so glad to have you as my husband and have 2 beautiful babies with you." Chris chocked on his tears. "I love you too baby. I know everything will be alright." Chris got in the hospital with Heath and kissed him and hugged him and nibbled on his chest and felt him up and down. "Baby, ooh, what are you doing, ohh that feels so good baby, we just had 2 babies and ohh you are trying to sex me up again! I Love You Baby." Heath then leaned in and got in the action.

After he looked up at the ceiling and silently said, My Justin Angel, I love you too! Thanks for the many blessing that you brought into my life, you were right when you said everything will be alright and it is alright, I have a loving husband, and 3 children. I miss you very much Justin, you will always be in my heart and soul.


End file.
